THE ASDF TO ENGLISH DICTIONARY
Asdf- A language/ a phrase used to represent anger/frustration Jkl;- Hello is pronounced as a choking or hacking noise Asjk- Goodbye Jkdf- Dolphins ; ; ; - I’m breaking up/I can’t hear you Your Mom- Save the whales Bob Saget- Bored/Death (sometimes both at the same time) 4- The Game 42- Life, The Universe, and Everything 41- Epic Failure 40- You lost The Game 0- You lose/Lost (missing) 1- Beginning/Middle/End Njl- are eating my face Sdf- Fuzzy bunnies Qul- Cat/Cats Ugashnft- And Fglsnuf- The Nvc- Someone get the doctor Ug- You π- is/yum Cake- lie/liar/lies/lying Lie- Cake Jrrrddddft- socks Erdft- shoes Everything- Pikachu Rick Roll- You fail at life Nyev- Sneasel Avb- Mew Yle- I/Me Enip- Evil Elpam- Good Zv- Am/Are Ah- I see Lep- What Vmz- Talk/Talking Nil- Nothing Tzv- About Kyull- Beloved Zim- Awesome Dib- Annoying/Fail GIR- Weird (in a good way) Bodyslam- I like Dolphins- Chips Ergo- Like 7zfff- aardvark (the 7 is prounounced like zs) Dum- Dog ; ;fff- How are you ; ;e- I don’t know/Go get me some fried chicken Era- Light Kli- small igglypuff- circle/sphere Circle- Jigglypuff Nuu- No Zev- Yes AAAAA!- Another language that speakers of Asdf are often fluent in. Ifvl- Your Sze- Leg/Legs Zaah- Arm/Arms Vev- Foot/Feet Zeh- Hand/Hands Whop- Head Zor- Mantis AAAH- There’s a lion chasing you and it’s going to eat you Elz- chicken Keer- cow Yld- Where U- A Glass- Fire/Flames/Matches Monkeys- Bus/Buses Ov- On Eye- Off Tree- Stupid Hippie Gol- Tree Pole- Get/Getting Chicken- Now Ugslam- You like/Do you like Nugl- are eating your face Some guy was on the roof- Bob Saget there could be cereal in here Ribbons- "Cool" Greeting, like "yo" or "hey" Fver- Only Nen- When Zephr- In Oly- It Banknem- You like (said forcefully, like "YOU LIKE THIS OR ELSE") Oarclie- Ice Cream Banknemare- You love (said forcefully, like "Banknem") Yglgfgug- A strange animal tied to ASDF-Speaking places Pldf- Great Dele- Country Teya- In The Sky Snef- Live Noray- Fox Overused- Wolf Trephah- Dragon Nolay- Coyote Gitc- Lion Sluba- Tiger Parey- Leopard Pldfdeleteya- "Great Country In The Sky", where most ASDF speakers live Kekeke- laughing, like "Hahaha" Nra- Mother Rle- Father Zemar- Brother Ciris- Sister Raese- Cousin Riseph- Friend Trtr- Flag Mir- Life Nargh- We Arl- Seem Av- To Nereleo- Have Oplo- End/Ended Nop- Up Gifglgizl- DS Gifglgizlei- DSi Trme- Pillow Nifguzl- Sheet Zeereo- Bed (Kekeke... Zephr zeereo.) Low Fat Diet- That's what she said Grapefruit- Orange Auia- Blue Car- Red Clob- Yellow Slap- Brown Nezei- Purple Apple- Green Nreeorl- Turning Fee- White Nelfee- Grey Olfee- Black Cree- Pink Logloglog- Giant Babyhead Jarjar- aaaaa Evil Bob- Ninja Ara- By 8- Over 9000 Nyrnyr- Snow Can Opener- Tacos Absvglorp- Nachos Fler Fler Buns- Fred Fred Burger Moo!- Flap Oink!- Slap Elmo- Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner Gubgubflub- Taquitos Your Face- Sleep Apnea Larken- Day Flarkeneth- Night Erdfghrml- Dirt Flesev- Scum Nermelor- Slime Flerdglorpl- Mud Snerdlefl- Muck Erme- Take Selv- Easy Feres- Stop Fifi- Go Noresmlorglbf- Sun Fblgrolmseron- Moon Whoareyoupeople- Star English Ppl- Rocket Whoisthis- Plane Whatisyou- Plane-Car Fblgeo- Lunatic EoEoEo- Insane Nutthingycrumbs- Chocolate Dh- Hamster Fafbsgf- Popcorn Abgflmno- Yo Lmnopr- Stopper Rponml- Go Away Lmnfgb- Tangelo Mmmnfgb- Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy Yoleog- Clown Noleo- Destroy Feb- Us Nerl- All Enuei- Bird Zire- Word Sho- Murderer/Mathematics/Murder/Murdering/Murdered/Any other word with the word "Murder" in it I may have missed Yar- How Yept- With Reel- Hate Faek- Love Btl- Aunt Nelereoloe- Uncle Boleoloooolooolooolooo- Grandparents, could mean "Grandparent" or either grandparent Gravy Train- Something annoying that someone (usually EVERYONE ELSE) is doing that you want to STOP RIGHT NOW Neeeeorloogo- Manatee Uleoe- Parakeet Parakeet- There Tokeet- Here Ukeet- Where Ilk- Big Keelze- Help Nifnif- Anglebeast Marn- Dead/Die Enip Marn- Literally means "Evil Dead", but is usually used to tell people off ⑨- Moron Ine- Did Niline- Didn't Giant Pencil- TV Fwoooe- Lala Land Olepz- Watch/Watching Nime- Going No- Video/Videos 400,000- Stupid 9001- Epic 1337- Elite 3YYYYY- Horror 0990999- Butter Cookies 224- Pain 33333- Beep 232- Pirate Avyy- Blow Up Oeo- Your Face Fleethescene- I do not Nar- Mine Nuso- Apple Ugner- You Are No Pancakes- "No Pancakes" Is the worst thing anyone can ever say, and if they say it they shall be beaten with spandex T-Shirts until they apologize and vow to never say it ever again, ever. Nrefghuleogropflgklerm- Spandex T-Shirts Pancakes- The BEST word anyone can ever say. However, only awesome people are allowed to say it. If an un-awesome person says it, they shall be beaten with spandex t-shirts. Gorfglomlyodklumnreorklermnorlgfghlibnerdfghlmnfglh- any alcoholic drink. Almost nobody who speaks ASDF drinks alcohol because it's too hard to say. Anyone who can say it whilst drunk is considered to have a drinking problem. Blfgnorlbf- Canada/any other country starting with a C Canada- Beef Moosen- Jerky Ynrgflmnorghlorblghflmnorfgblorngn- "This is a robbery!" Also why there is very little armed bank robbery from ASDF speakers. It's too hard to say. Arbgflom- TV Movies Pepper- Adults Salt- Kidz other spice (Paprika, cinnamon, sage, basil, etc.)- Babies Yo'Ma- Summer Pencil through window- any solstice/equinox Toilet- bop Fsgufuglfsgsfs- Alligator/Crocodile/INTERIOR CROCODILE ALLIGATOR/I DRIVE A CHEVROLET MOVIE THEATER Gosgfgs- Window Gosh- Door Dobdobgobber- Toilet Quadrad- Headquarters Gardy- Secret Nenth- Super Enenther- Handnickels Glepheromole- Footdimes Moreorlog- Torsopennies Nobnobgof- Caterpie Norelorg- I died Moof- Explosion Nore- Doom Nogflum- Dogzilla Fov- Of Forblom- Catzilla Norbgof- Birdzilla Norb- Birdface Normgolb- YOMAMA Golbnorm- MAMAOY Nopglopfloodle- Candy Apple Thingy Ting- Paper Nobtingylobgof- Robot hamster Narlog- All the people everywhere Noblorgmam- In the air Nerfblob- Sexy Bobfren- Ugly Oblognorblgobflomn- Man-Eating Plant Norbglobsofblobgob- Fridge/Giant Fridge Gabgab- Dodongos Norblonfl- Octoroc Fabglobflap- Deku Narblonlo- Zora Nlorglobf- Goron A- Miserable B- Happy C- Slob/Grace D- Pajama Party E- Void F- Visible G- Invisible H- Odd I- Normal/Abnormal J- Calm K- Crazy/Erratic/Restless/Catlike L- Missing M- Blood/Mini N- Karma O- Santa Claus P- Easter Bunny/Bunny/Rabbit/Red-Eyes Q- Leprechaun R- Giant Floating Babyhead S- Freak/Loser T- Mister T V- Voracious W- Wumbo/Whales/Walrus X- X-Men Y- Why/Yoyo/Yak Z- Giant BUCKET Nernernernerner- Soap Flubflubbuckets- Shampoo Norbnorbflabberslong- Shower/Bathtub Yhhrleopw- Eyes Llama- Gold Yogurt- Purple Unicorn- Indigo Gndjn- Jello/Gelatin Hjhj- Festival Grim- Butt Ekrykyen- Miracle/s Asdfghjkl;- The ASDF religion. In the religion, there is a God (named Phil) that is a completely purple creature, a Devil (named Erkel) that is completely gold, and a neutral thing (named Bobgeorge) that is completely indigo. HOLIDAY STARE GERTYMAS- EVERY YEAR AT A RANDOM DAY IN EKRYKYENMUNF, A HUGE SERPENT-BEAST NAMED GERTY DESCENDS APON PLDFDELETEYA AND MURDERS THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE. THE ONES WHO SURVIVE CELEBRATE THE COMING OF GERTY WITH PRESENTS AND CANDY. DOOFDOOF- ON DERP SEASON 12 (APRIL 26TH) OF EVERY YEAR IN PLDFDELETEYA, ELEVATORS CRASH AND EVERYONE'S FEET BECOME HOOVES FOR NO REASON. EVERYONE CELEBRATES WITH A FEAST. INSANE MURDEROUS SHITFLIP DAY- A DAY WHERE SOME THINGS GO INSANE AND MURDER PEOPLE. EVERYONE CELEBRATES WITH PRESENTS AND CANDY FOR SOME REASON. NERFDUD 25 (JANUARY 25.) DAY OF THE DUCK- A DAY WHERE IF YOU POINT AT SOMEONE AND SCREAM "YOU'RE A DUCK" AT THEM, THEY WILL HAVE AN IRRISISTABLE URGE TO START QUACKING. NERFDUD 29 (JANUARY 29TH.) TURKEYGIVING- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE DRESSES UP LIKE A TURKEY AND GIVES EACH OTHER PRESENTS AND CANDY. EKRYKYENMUNF 3 (NOVEMBER 11TH.) CARDS WEEK- A WEEK WHERE EVERYONE FINDS CARDS OF ANY KIND AND STACKS THEM. WHOEVER HAS THE LARGEST STACK WINS A FLYING CAR. DERP SEASON 43-49 (MAY 27-JUNE 2.) CARDKILLER DAY- A DAY WHERE PEOPLE THROW CARDS AT EACH OTHER LIKE THROWING KNIVES AND KILL EACH OTHER WITH THEM. EKRYKYENMUNF 23 (DECEMBER 1ST) UNICORN DAY- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE GETS REALLY INEXPLICABLY HYPER FROM EATING TONS OF ORANGES. CELEBRATIONS INVOLVING CANDY AND PRESENTS ARE INVOLVED SOMEHOW. GREY AREA 19 (AUGUST 15) YOGURT DAY- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE EATS THINGS THAT ARE THE COLOR YOGURT. IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE, YOU ARE BEATEN WITH SPANDEX T-SHIRTS FOR BEING A LLAMA-LOVER. IT'S TOO HOT 27 (JULY 2) JOKE DAY- A HOLIDAY THAT DOESN'T ACTUALLY EXIST. NEFBODY CARES 237 (FEBTOBER 101) YOYOLOLOLOLEEKE- A HOLIDAY WHERE YOU TAKE SOMETHING YOU ARE CARRYING AT RANDOM AND GIVE IT TO SOMEONE. GREY AREA 42-NOBODY CARES 20 (SEPTEMBER 7-OCTOBER 7.) EAR-FACE- A HOLIDAY DURING YOYOLOLOLOLEEKE WHERE EVERYONE WRITES EACH OTHER CARDS. SPAGHETTIOS- A HOLIDAY WHERE PEOPLE SLEEP AND EAT ALL DAY. PRONOUNCED "SGETTIOS". NOBODY CARES 22 (OCTOBER 9.) I STOLE IT- A HOLIDAY WHERE ALL THE THIEVES ARE RELEASED FROM PRISON FOR A DAY. DERP SEASON 23 (MAY 7.) I KILLED IT- A HOLIDAY WHERE THE MURDEROUS PSYCHOPATHS OF ASDF SOCIETY ARE LET LOOSE ONTO THE STREETS. DERP SEASON 43 (MAY 27.) PIRANHA- A HOLIDAY WHERE FAKERS ARE ^DESTROYED^. EKRYKYENMUNF 46 (DECEMBER 24.) YELLOW DAY- A DAY WHERE YOU PRAISE THE COLOR YELLOW. MASCOT IS PICKLE EATING BANANA. GREY AREA 13 (AUGUST 9.) MOONDAY- A DAY WHERE THE MOON IS CELEBRATED. GREY AREA 21 (AUGUST 17TH.) J00SDAY- A DAY WHERE NOTHING HAPPENS. GREY AREA 22 (AUGUST 18TH.) RENSDAY- A DAY WHERE CHIHUAHUAS ARE KICKED. GREY AREA 23 (AUGUST 19.) SIRSDAY- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE CALLS EACH OTHER "SIR". GREY AREA 24 (AUGUST 20.) FRYDAY- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE EATS FRIED FOOD. GREY AREA 25 (AUGUST 21.) SATURNDAY- A DAY WHERE SATURN IS CELEBRATED. GREY AREA 26 (AUGUST 22.) SONDAY- A DAY WHERE PEOPLE SACRIFICE THEIR SONS TO THE GOATS. GREY AREA 27 (AUGUST 23.) STUPID STUPID DUMB DAY- DAYS WHERE SCIENCE PEOPLE ARE STUPID AND DUMB. ALL DAY EVERY DAY. FLYING DAY- DAY WHERE PEOPLE IN PLDFDELETEYA FLY FOR TRANSPORTATION. ALL DAY EVERY DAY. JEFFERY DAY- A DAY WHERE ZOMBIES ARE RELEASED FROM THE ZOMBIE PRISONS TO FEAST ON THE FLESH OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE PURPLE BITS IN THEIR HAIR. A RANDOM DAY EVERY YEAR. NOT STEVE DAY- A DAY WHERE PEOPLE NAMED STEVE PUT HIGHWAYMAN MASKS ON. DIRECTLY AFTER JEFFERY DAY. ALL STEVES DAY- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE'S NAME IS TEMPORARILY CHANGED TO STEVE. NOBODY CARES 36 (OCTOBER 23.) VILLAIN DAY- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE DRESSES LIKE A VILLAIN (AND PROCEEDS TO CHILL, THEREFORE "CHILLIN' LIKE A VILLAIN"). NOBODY CARES 14 (OCTOBER 1.) ACT LIKE SOMEONE ELSE DAY- A DAY WHERE EVERYONE PRETENDS TO BE SOMEONE ELSE. NEFDUD 34 (FEBRUARY 3.) GNDJN HJHJ- THE JELLO FESTIVAL. EVERYONE MUST EAT JELLO OR THE UNDERWORLD CREATURES THAT SURFACE ON THAT DAY WILL MURDER THEM. GREY AREA 31 (AUGUST 27.) DOORKNOB- THE HOLIDAY OF SHOVING EXTENSION CORDS INTO SHOEBOXES AND GIVING THEM TO YOUR FRIENDS. RANDOM DAY. MUSHROOM- THE BOOK THROWING HOLIDAY. RANDOM DAY. YOUDIE- A DAY WHERE IF YOU STEP ON A CERTAIN SPOT, YOU DIE. RANDOM DAY. CELL PHONE CHUCKING- A DAY WHERE OLD TELEVISIONS ARE THROWN ON PEOPLE ON THE STREETS. SHENANDAO 3 (FEBRUARY 24) ER'LYE MYRLE RYOYLEH ARLYL- DAY OF CHAOTIC SUBMISSION. A DAY IN WHICH EVERYONE ACCEPTS THAT THE UNIVERSE IS CHAOTIC AND THERE'S NOTHING THEY CAN DO ABOUT IT, AND GIVE EACH OTHER COLORFULLY DECORATED A'NER RYOYLEH. EKRYKYENMUNF 17 (NOVEMBER 25) CRACK DAY- A DAY WHERE YOU SMOKE CRACK HAVE A HUGE PARTY AND INVITE ALL YOUR GUITAR PICKS. SHENANDAO 7 (FEBRUARY 28) EVIL DEAD PEOPLE DAY- A DAY WHERE DEAD VILLAINS ARE CELEBRATED. SHENANDAO 52 (APRIL 14) CHICKENCOWPIGDAY- A DAY WHERE YOU INVITE A PIG, COW, AND CHICKEN INTO YOUR HOME. SHENANDAO 8 (MARCH 1) MIFAFLOF DAY- A DAY WHERE INSTEAD OF CALLING STUPID HIPPIES "TREE", YOU CALL THEM "FLOODSTICS." SHENANDAO 38 (MARCH 31) MANAYANA- A DAY WHEN MANAYANAL DESCENDS FROM THE SKY AND GIVES EVERYONE PRESENTS, AND EVERYONE GIVES EACH OTHER PRESENTS AND SAY "ZH CH-K N-GLGH L-GLYEH" TO EACH OTHER. EKRYKYENMUNF 47 (DECEMBER 25) Category:ASDF Language Category:Dictionary